Tequila
by myRyRy
Summary: A S3 finale piece that is completely different than what actually happened.. Hotels. Mexico. Volchok. Marissa. Give it a chance.. Read and Review!


Waves splashed further and further into the shore as the tides came in that night. And no one was there to see it but Marissa. She tucked her knees under her chin as she sat at the lifeguard stand that had become her escape during all her years of highschool. But tomorrow it would all be over. Staring out at the thrashing dark water, she contemplated again and again what the future held for her after graduation tomorrow. She had no idea.

Her life had always been hard in one way or another- her name was synonymous with drama around here. She'd gone through almost everything imaginable in those four short years of high school, and the only thing she really knew she wanted in the future was a break. She just wanted a chance to be normal and live for herself for once. She needed to get out of Newport. Maybe just for a week; maybe forever- but she had to get out. She just had nowhere to go.

The gentle pitter-patter of rain drops began dancing around her in the dark, bringing her out of her thoughts. Quickly, she threw the hood of her jacket up over her long blond hair before gathering up her purse and heading down the ramp. At first the rain fell slowly and felt good as she turned towards the parking lot, the cool drops falling in rhythm with her footsteps on the tip of her freckled nose. But quickly the rain turned fierce and fell so fast it was almost blinding, causing her stroll across the sand to break into a sprint. She dashed towards the BMW she was borrowing from her mom and Neil and immediately jumped into the drivers seat. She could hardly hear herself think as the pounding ran fell on the rough of the car, but as she started up the engine, the sound was broken by the passenger door opening across from her. Before she knew what was happening, a soaking wet Kevin Volchok was sitting next to her, looking at her with an emotion she couldn't quite read.

"What the hell are you doing!" Marissa screamed out, her face scrunching up in confusion and anger. She hadn't seen him since prom night and she was almost certain she never wanted to see him again- almost. "Get out!" she shoved hard at his sopping shoulder, trying to push him towards the closed car door; but he didn't budge.

"Woah, woah, woah- wait!" Kevin pleaded, holding himself steady in the seat. "Hear me out, I just want to talk.."

"There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear-"

"I'm leaving town," he interrupted her forcefully as he looked her up and down. He could feel the anger and hate in her eyes radiating out at him, but he was distracted momentarily by the way her damp hair snuck out of her hood and lay tangled down her chest and how her bottom lip plumped out and pursed perfectly even when it was forming words of anger and spitting them at him. He saw her gaze soften for a split second before she shook it off.

"Send me a postcard," she sarcastically told him, as she crossed her arms over her chest protectively and resisted her urge to find out where he was going. It hadn't even been a week since she'd caught him with another girl and he'd broken her heart, but she still had a soft spot for him and she knew it wouldn't take him much to find it. Suddenly his gaze softened as he bit his lip in that way he always did.

"Come with me."

"What?" she breathed out shocked at his words, looking at him wide eyed. "Kevin- you cheated on me! You humiliated me! You cant just.. I cant believe-"

"I know, I know," he interrupted her softly. He shook his head at himself dumbly before leaning in a little closer to her. "I screwed up- bad. It was just being there with all of those people.. and you.." he paused as he noticed her gaze soften as she took interest in his words. "I didn't fit in there at all, not even with you and it showed me how different we are... and I knew it was only a matter of time until you realized that on your own and just left me, so I figured I'd just get us over with before you got the chance.."

"Kevin.." Marissa cooed out softly, her anger melting at his words. She realized that this was the first honest conversation she'd had with a boy in forever. Even with Ryan she was always fighting with him to tell her what he was thinking- but here was Kevin Volchok, the guy that was supposed to represent everything she didn't need in a guy, sitting here, putting his feelings out on a platter and begging for her to listen to him. "We're not that different. I don't fit in with all those people either.." She paused and gave him a sad smile as she realized just how true that was. She hadn't fit in at Harbor since after Tijuana and she hadn't really fit in with the 'fantastic four' since her and Ryan had ended. She sighed, looking at him with eyes full of hurt as she stared into his, "But that still doesn't excuse you cheating on me.."

"I know; and I'd stay here and make it up to you for as long as it takes, but I cant. I have to leave tonight."

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked confused as she looked him over for seemingly the first time and realized he was dressed head to toe in black.

"Mexico. I got into some trouble and-"

"You have to flee the country? As much fun as running from the cops with you sounds..."

"I'm not leaving without you. I cant," Volchok told her firmly as he stared her directly in the eye. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but she was absolutely amazing. Marissa was his dream girl. The absolute best thing that ever happened to him- and there was no was way he was going to let that go. Impulsively he reached forward and grabbed her hand in his before he continued, "Just come with me a few days. If your miserable with me, then you can just hop on a bus or a plane and be back here again.."

She stared at him as she felt his hand squeezing hers. The rain was still pounding outside and they were both sitting there soaked. The short hairs on his head were stuck together with water, sticking up in little dark spikes. He wasn't squinting like he usually did, leaving his bright blue eyes exposed even through the darkness of her car. She didn't know why- but his offer sounded appealing. She wanted to go with- no matter how crazy it was. Maybe this was the ticket out of Newport she needed, and it was definitely living on a whim.

"Well I cant leave tonight because I have graduation tomorrow.."

Immediately his face broke out into a grin, taking her statement as a yes. Without a second thought, he leaned forward and caught her mouth in his, surprising her. He tasted like Marlboro's and Jack Daniels and she loved it. She felt his hand push up and tangle in her hair as he grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed it as she pushed hers back at his, gently messaging his tongue with hers. As abrupt as the kiss began, it ended. He pulled away, staring her straight in the eye with a sly smile across his lips.

"I'll come get you tomorrow night," he said simply before brushing his lips on hers one last time. Then, without leaving her another moment to change her mind, he turned and left the car, running right back out into the pouring rain. Marissa waited a minute, taking in what just happened, before she turned back to the steering wheel and flipping the car into drive, leaving the parking lot with a smile that was definitely not there when she arrived.

&&&&&&&&

They'd been driving for hours upon hours, upon hours. They'd crossed the border around dawn and it was already way into the afternoon. Just the two of them sitting and sweating in Volchok's big blue van. As the hours had passed and the sun had gotten higher, their clothes had somehow managed to melt off their bodies with the heat. Marissa sat pretzel style in the leather passenger seat in her pink bra and short jean shorts, thinking and stealing occasional glances across the van at Kevin, who was wearing nothing but his ragged light blue jeans.

It hadn't been as hard to leave last night as she thought. Actually it was pretty easy after the reaction she got from everyone. She probably should have just left a note- but she was supposed to be an adult now, and she was going to try and act like it. If only someone else would decide to treat her like one. No one needed to tell her what she could and could not do- if she wanted to give Kevin another chance, then people should just accept it. Her mother had probably been the worst of them all.

_"Marissa! You're ruining your life!"  
"No, mom. I'm living it."_

Feeling Kevin's hand on her leg, Marissa immediately ran her eyes up to meet his. His face broke into grin as he met her gaze. She watched, a smile on her own face, as his eyes ran down and rested momentarily on her chest and he bit his lip subconsciously. She couldn't help but giggle as he squeezed her leg and reluctantly turned his gaze back to the road. It was weird how easily she fell back into this girlfriend role. But for some reason, she felt that he deserved a second chance. God knows that she'd messed up over and over again and gotten chance after chance with her boyfriends and friends and family. She smiled to herself as she leaned way over and rested her head into him and he immediately wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, leaning down and kissing her hair quickly.

"Kev?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Maybe we could take a driving break for the night..." Marissa suggested as innocently as she could. "You know, we could get some food.. and a place to sleep.."

"Sounds great," he agreed honestly just as they drove into the first city they'd seen in awhile. Passing the sign, he squinted to read it, "Bet you never thought you'd be spending the day after graduation in.. Los Mochis."

"No," Marissa started as she laughed slightly, "never thought it'd be like this." she pulled out of his grip to sit up straight in her seat. "But I wouldn't change it at all." She heard him laugh as she started looking out the window, amazed at just how different this place was than home. "Oh! That place looks good!"

"Marissa, that place looks like shit," Kevin said with a laugh as he looked at the beaten down motel in the middle of the somewhat busy downtown. "But it looks like this is as good as it gets here. So.."

Reluctantly he pulled into the parking lot of the little hotel and they quickly checked in and headed straight for their room. It was very small with only a bathroom and a bed. No chairs or a TV or anything that they were used to having in a room. They threw the little bags that they had in the corner and Marissa immediately fell backwards onto the bed with Kevin falling on top of her. He let his hands explore her body as hers did the same to his and their mouths melded together. She pulled her mouth away from his and moved to place kissed on his neck and collar bone as he hovered over her. His fingers fiddled with her bra straps, easing their way back to the clasp when they were suddenly interrupted by the grumbling of Marissa's tummy.

"Someone hungry?" Kevin asked, laughing to himself as he rolled off of her and climbed up onto his feet.

"Well you haven't fed me since breakfast.."

"Oh so its my fault?" he said sarcastically. She nodded, a wide grin across her face as she sat up on the bed and looked at him innocently.

"Yes. Yes, it is your fault," she confirmed in mock seriousness. "And for your punishment you'll have to go get food while I shower."

"Oh, is that so?" She smiled and nodded at his question, before getting up off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "And if I don't?"

"Well then I don't foresee tonight being a very fun night," she teased as she took the final steps towards the bathroom. Unclasping her bra, she let it fall to the floor leaving her exposed as she could see Kevin's jaw drop on the broken mirror right across from her in the bathroom, and she could tell he could most of her as well. As soon as she stepped inside and closed the door, she almost immediately heard the main door slam shut, making her giggle to herself. Peeling the rest of her clothes off of her body, she stepped inside the shower and turned the water on cool, not needing to feel any more heat than what was already looming in the air. At first she just stood there, letting the water beat down across her aching muscles from the car ride. But after a few minutes, she realized there was nothing for her to actually clean herself with. She had no shampoo or conditioner- or even soap. Marissa decided to just quickly run her hands through her hair and over her skin, trying to scrub some dirt away with her hands. As soon as she started though, she felt a hand that was not her own on her shoulder.

Letting out a scared screech, she whipped her body around in the shower only to come face to face with Kevin Volchok- naked as the day he was born. Her hand resting over her heart, she tried to calm herself down as her breaths came out in ragged puffs.

"Oh my god, Kevin, you sca-"

Before she even got a chance to get the words out, Kevin had silenced her with his lips. Pinned against the wall of a dirty shower in the middle of Mexico, she had no choice but to give into her urges and kiss him back as the cool water ran down their bodies. Immediately their hands found their familiar place on each other. Hers landed on the middle of his back, trying to hold his washboard stomach as tightly to her body as she could while she felt him rubbing against her thigh. His landed directly on the bottom of her ass, lifting her ever so slightly off the floor as he held her tight. His lips never stayed in one place for long. He wanted to kiss her everywhere and taste every inch of her and drink her up. As his lips traveled, her hands did as well. They moved up his back until they reached his neck, and with one hand, she pushed his face back up to meet her lips. She moaned and her tongue vibrated in his mouth, causing his excitement and desire to heighten as he abruptly grabbed her tighter and pushed her higher up on the wall. Instinctively, she wrapped a leg around him as she pushed her hips into his, enticing him as she felt him throbbing against her. When he didn't immediately cooperate, she snaked a hand down from behind his head and brought it in between their bodies and grabbed him with it. Now it was his turn to moan as he felt her massaging him.

Without another thought, he picked her up and carried her straight out of the shower, leaving the water running, while she wrapped her other leg around him. Sex between the two of them was everything but gentle, and this was no exception as he dropped her down on top of the bed and fell with her. Immediately he thrust into her and she dug her nails into his back while simultaneously screaming out his name in extascy.

&&&&&&&&

"So where are you thinking you're going to end up?" Marissa asked as she lay curled up next to him on top of their now soaking wet comforter as their bodies started to dry from their shower.

"I don't know.. I'm thinking maybe head down to South America.. maybe Costa Rica.." he planned out loud, not really having any kind of a plan other than what he was doing right now. She smiled and nodded, picturing her and Volchok and their big blue van traveling to places she'd never been before. Yet again, though, the gurgling of her stomach interrupted them- this time from their conversation. "So.. I think its time we eat. What'd you get?"

"Oh, very authentic Mexican meal.." he claimed as he crawled up off the bed. Before heading to the food though, he stopped and pulled on his boxers. Then, he walked over to his bag and pulled out two t-shirts, throwing one of to Marissa before putting the other one on himself. Quickly, she pulled the shirt over her head, only to have her eyes open back up to him holding up their dinner.

"Tequila and nachos?" she asked dumbly, laughing as he brought them over to the bed.

"Well it seemed like a good welcome to Mexico meal.." he said sarcastically, knowing the real reason he got those is because he picked the first two things he saw so he could come back before Marissa got out of the shower.

"Ah, well sounds good enough for me," she said with a smile as she reached out and snagged the bag of chips out of his hand. "Gimme!" she screeched like a little kid before ripping them open and digging in. He laughed and her and shook his head as he unscrewed the bottle, but paused before he took a sip.

"Lets make a toast," he said, holding up the bottle mockingly. "To me and you." He saw her smile at him and he smiled back before tilting it back and downing a few gulps. As he brought it back down he held it out in her direction.

"I'll drink to that," she said proudly as her lips curled up at the corners. She snatched the bottle away from him before tipping it back and downing a few good gulps herself and letting out a heavy breath as she brought it back down.

"So does this mean you're not hopping on the first plane out of here?" he asked seriously as he lay on his side across the bed in front of her. She grinned at him as she shook her head no and wiped her lips, before leaning in and kissing him- this time he tasted like Marlboro's and Jose Cuervo- and she still loved it.

"I've never been to Costa Rica.."


End file.
